The Wedding
by ellenvictoria22
Summary: A continuation of the episode "The Marriage License". Our favorite couple have another wedding ceremony! This is part 1. Parts 2 and 3 (The wedding ceremony and honeymoon) are coming soon so stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding

(Continuation after the episode "The Marriage License")

Ricky was wondering what was taking Lucy so long up in her motel room. He needed to get back to New York for rehearsal and she was taking so long doing whatever it was that she was doing. After signing the license that Mrs. Willoughby had made out, he was starting to get antsy.

"Are you ready yet? Come on, Lucy!"

All of a sudden, she came down the stairs in a knee length white dress with flowers in her hair and a bouquet. Ricky became speechless when he saw her. At first, he didn't understand why she wanted to get married again after his little gag he and Fred played on her about their marriage license not being authentic, but after seeing her in this dress, he was thankful that she wanted to renew their vows.

"Lucy, you look so beautiful. Will you marry me?" asked Ricky, as he gently took her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"Yes."

The couple were so focused on each other, that they barely heard the Willoughbys' signal to start the ceremony. They stood next to each other and both felt the same as they did on their actual wedding day. Excitement and nervousness all at the same time, but the most common feeling that day was love.

Mrs. Willoughby was singing "I Love You Truly" off key when Mr. Willoughby cut her off and bantered with her a bit. The ceremony started and Mr. Willoughby gave the standard speech for every wedding he has put on in the hotel. Finally, he got to the last part, looked at Lucy and proceeded.

"Lucy, do you take this man to be lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Lucy looked at the man next to her and felt as if she was seeing him in a different light. She smiled at him and knew that she would love him for the rest of her life. She thought that maybe her whole idea of going through the motions of their first courtship was a bit silly and felt bad putting Ricky through all of this. Nevertheless, they were here together and she would promise to love this man for the rest of her life.

"I do."

"And do you, Ricky, take this woman, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

Ricky looked at his lovely bride and couldn't help, but give her the biggest smile he has ever given her. He loved her so very much and was glad that they got the chance to do this, just the two of them. He made a promise to himself that having an even bigger vow renewal ceremony would be even better and he would give Lucy the wedding the two of them didn't get to have with their friends and family.

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut, I now re-pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Ricky didn't need a second invitation to kiss his wife and he also didn't care that the Willoughby's were standing right there. He grabbed Lucy into his arms and gave her one of the most passionate kisses he had ever given her before.

Lucy was taken aback with Ricky's kiss. She expected a quick peck on the lips since they were in front of the Willoughby's, but Ricky surprised her and gave her one of the most intense kisses that she had ever felt from him. She felt as if her head was spinning and that her legs were jelly, which was a typical feeling after a passionate encounter with Ricky.

After a while, the kiss ended and Lucy felt dazed and lightheaded. She looked at her husband's face and could tell that he was probably wishing they were alone at this moment. After being married to him for years, she could always tell when he was becoming turned on.

Ricky looked at his wife and knew that he might have to call the club and tell them that he wouldn't make it to rehearsal. He didn't think that kiss would have that much of an affect on him. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Oh, what a lovely ceremony, Father. These two kids are beautiful together," said Mrs. Willoughby.

"They sure are, Mother."

After the two newlyweds composed themselves, Mrs. Willoughby called them over to officially sign their license.

"Here's your certificate. Now everything is legal."

After the Ricardos thanked her and got into a slight entanglement with Mr. Willoughby, they got to their car and started for home. Ricky wanted to feel close to his new "bride" so he beckoned her to sit closer to him. Lucy put her arms around her husband and kissed his cheek. The last time she felt this happy was the first time they got married.

"So, Lucy, I've been thinkin'. I forgot how lovely you are in a weddin' dress and this ceremany was nice, but I think we should have 'nother one."

Lucy sat up in amazement and looked at her husband, questioningly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he really suggesting they have ANOTHER wedding ceremony?

"Honey, we just had a ceremony at the hotel. Don't you think one's enough?"

"Sweetheart, I could marry you every day," said Ricky, as he leaned over to kiss his wife.

"Aww, Ricky."

"But seriously, I want to have an actual ceremany and I want to invite our family and friends. I want to have a reception after and then I want us to go on a real honeymoon. What do ya think?"

Lucy was wiping the tears from her eyes and couldn't speak. All she could do was hug her husband and kiss his cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Ricky, excitedly and as he was rejoicing in the fact that Lucy loved his idea, he was starting to get another one. He was starting to feel bad that he gave her a rushed proposal back at the motel, so he figured he should give her another one, but a better one. He saw that the turn for that same spot they were in the day before was coming up and knew that Lucy deserved another surprise.

"Ricky, where are we going? The freeway is the other way."

"We have to make a quick stop firs."

Ricky pulled into the parking lot, got out of the car and ran to open the door for Lucy. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the spot that meant so much to the two of them. He found the bench and sat a very confused Lucy down. This time, he didn't mind that the ground was still damp. He just wanted to give Lucy the proposal that she longed to hear again.

"If we're gonna have another weddin' ceremany, we'll do it right. Lucy, you're the most wonderful girl in the entire world. I could try to live withou' you, but I dun't wanna. Will you marry me...again?"

Lucy was again, in tears, and couldn't answer the man that was kneeling in mud for her. All she could do was nod her head, laugh and cry at the same time. Ricky stood up, pulled Lucy into his arms and gave her an amazing kiss. This time, it was the two of them all alone and there wasn't anything being held back.

After they reluctantly ended their passionate embrace, they stared at each other, breathing heavily and knew they needed to get home.

"Aren't you going to be late for rehearsal?" asked Lucy, trying to get her thoughts on something else.

"I'm not goin'. I'm gonna spen' the day with my lovely wife...at home." said Ricky, with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Then, let's go," said Lucy.

That night, after hours of being together, Ricky looked down at his wife and knew that he was lucky. He was starting to plan in his head all of the wonderful aspects of this wedding that they would have. He would enlist the help of Fred and Ethel and make sure that the day would be beautiful, just like Lucy. As he closed his eyes, he smiled as he envisioned Lucy and himself on their wedding day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next few weeks were a whirlwind for Lucy and Ricky. They were planning their wedding ceremony and knew the day was coming quickly. They decided to keep away from love making until their honeymoon. They were getting very anxious and wanted to be together, but knew they had to do this. Lucy brought up the fact that they were able to abstain the first time before their wedding, so they would be able to this time. Of course, Ricky had to bring up the fact that they didn't know what they were missing the first time around. This conversation just seemed to frustrate them even more and almost led to them caving into their needs. Thank goodness that Ethel and Fred came over right at that minute.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to know what the plan was going to be the night before the wedding," asked Ethel.

Lucy hadn't even thought about that and didn't know how to answer her friend. As she looked at Ricky, questioningly. Ethel interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, I mean, the two of you can't see each other the night before the wedding. It's bad luck so I thought that maybe Lucy could come down to our apartment and Fred could come up here to keep Ricky company."

Lucy didn't want to spend the night away from Ricky. Ever since they had gotten engaged again, she didn't want to be away from him. They were enjoying their romantic moments, even though it didn't include the physical side of their relationship. She hated to admit it though, but her friend did have a point. They weren't supposed to see each other, but maybe it would help their frustration.

"Well, I guess you do have a point, Ethel. We'll have a bachelorette night and the boys can become bachelors again."

"Can I become a permanent bachelor?" asked Fred, sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up, you old goat!" yelled Ethel.

"Ok you two! Lemme make one rule! You will not fight durin' our weddin'! This is our time and I wun't let you ruin it! D'ya understan?"

Everyone in the room looked up at Ricky and Lucy felt pride in her husband. She was happy to see him want to make this experience special for the two of them.

Ethel and Fred quietly agreed and made an excuse to leave the couple quickly. Lucy looked at her husband and had to tell him what she thought of what he just did.

"Honey, I just have to tell you something."

"Sweetheart, I know you're gonna say that I shuldn't have talked to the Mertzs like that, but I dun't wunt them fightin' durin' the ceremany. I wunt this day to be jus' for us."

Lucy put her hands on her husband's cheeks and gave him a kiss on the lips. She felt the vibration of his groan on her lips, which encouraged her to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes, Ricky reluctantly let go of his wife's lips and tried to control his breathing.

"I take it you liked what I did with the Mertzs."

"Yes, indeed I did."

"Well, I got to say that I'm glad you'll be with Ethel the night before our weddin', but dun't you worry because our weddin' night will be jus' you an' me."

Lucy didn't have the heart to say anything, but just look at her husband in admiration and raise her eyebrows at him. She knew he was right about everything he just said and she couldn't wait.

The day of the wedding had finally come around and Lucy woke up in the Mertz apartment. She woke up in the best mood and had butterflies in her stomach. She was renewing her vows with the love of her life and all she wanted to do was get to the church where Ricky had planned to have the ceremony. There was just one thing she had to do. She had to get a note to Ricky before the ceremony and she knew her best friend was the one to get it to him. Walking into Ethel's living room, she quickly greeted her friend and matron of honor and asked her for a favor.

"Good morning, Ethel. I need to ask you a huge favor."

"Uh oh, Lucy, I don't like the sound of that."

"No, this is a good thing!"

"That's how these situations you get into usually start...'a good thing'"

"No, all I need you to do is give this note to Ricky for me. It's very important that he reads this before the ceremony."

"I guess that I could run it up to him right now. He and Fred should be getting ready to head over to St. Patrick's soon. I'll be right back."

Ethel was out the door with the note and Lucy had a huge smile on her face. She imagined Ricky getting ready in his tuxedo and the butterflies grew in her stomach. She could only envision him being ten times more handsome than he usually was. Picturing him was inspiring her to start getting ready and putting on her wedding dress that Ricky bought for her, but didn't get to see, for obvious reasons.

Ricky watched Ethel walk out of the apartment and decided that he needed some time to read the note that Lucy took the time to write. He walked into his bedroom, closed the door and sat on their bed. He smelled the envelope and closed his eyes. He could envision Lucy wearing this perfume and started to sweat.

Opening the envelope, he looked at the piece of paper and noticed the beautiful handwriting. Reading it to himself, he couldn't contain the feelings he had in his heart for his wife.

_My Latin Loverboy,_

_It's the day that we're renewing our vows in front of our family and friends and I'm ecstatic. I'm so in love with you and I can't imagine my life without you. From this day on, we'll be together forever. I'll be looking for you at the end of the aisle. I can't wait for us to be together later...just you and me._

_Love, Your Gorgeous Redhead_

Ricky had the strongest urge to get to the church and get to his Lucy. Standing up off of the bed, he got his tuxedo, put it on and knew that he was ready to do this, after weeks of waiting. He was also more than ready for their wedding night and knew Lucy was too.

In the car that Ricky had rented for Lucy to be driven to the church in, she was beginning to fidget. She adjusted her veil and her wedding dress that was in the style of a ball gown with lacy long sleeves. She felt like a princess and couldn't wait to see her prince in a matter of moments.

Ethel helped her out of the car and helped her walk up the stairs of the church. They got to the door and Ethel gave a knock to let the ushers know they were ready. Hearing "The Wedding March", the two women walked through the open doors and couldn't believe how the inside looked. So many candles lit the ends of the pews and the roses looked incredible. Ethel looked around the church and took it all in, but Lucy's bright blue eyes went right to the end of the aisle. There he was...her soul mate, her prince and her husband.

Ricky's eyes bore into her with this incredible intensity that sent shivers up her spine. Her heart started to flutter more in that moment than in the entire day, her legs started to shake and tears stung her eyes. Ricky never looked more handsome to her and she didn't know if she'd be able to make it through the ceremony and reception.

Lucy made it to the end of the aisle and stared right at her husband. The couple couldn't take their eyes off of each other and barely heard the priest start the ceremony.

"Ricky, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife...again?"

"I do."

"Lucy, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband...again?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ricky, you may kiss your bride...again."

Ricky gently grabbed Lucy by her arms and kissed her soundly on her lips. Before deepening it, they remembered where they were and ended their kiss reluctantly.

"May I present to you, again, Mr. and Mrs. Ricky Ricardo!"

The guests in the pews stood up and started to applause the beautiful couple, as they walked down the aisle to the back doors. As they got to the back of the church, they basked in the glow of their newly renewed marriage.

"How do you feel, Mrs. Ricardo?" asked Ricky, as he stroked Lucy's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I feel wonderful, Mr. Ricardo," said Lucy, as she leaned the side of her face into his hand.

A few hours later, at the reception, Lucy and Ricky were dancing

the night away, but couldn't wait until they got to their honeymoon, which Ricky made sure that he kept a secret from Lucy. He also had another secret for Lucy during the reception and couldn't keep it hidden anymore. He excused himself from her arms, went up in front of the band, talked to them quickly, then took the microphone and spoke to their guests.

"Hello everyone and thank you for comin' to our weddin' ceremany. The las' time Lucy and I did this, we eloped and celebrated jus' the two of us. We're so happy this time we get to share it with all of you. Now, I have a special present for my wife. This song is for her."

Ricky signaled to the band and then looked into the audience right at his bride. He blew her a kiss and gave a bright smile. The melody started up and Lucy's eyes welled immediately.

_"Made for each other_

_Your heart and mine_

_Made for each other_

_From one design_

_Right from the moment I saw you_

_I knew that I adore you._

_Once in a lifetime, love comes your way_

_Now is the right time, let's make it stay_

_'Cuz you're the one that I pray for_

_The love that I was made for._

_My fate is planned around you_

_It had to be, this romance of ours_

_And long before I found you_

_Your name and mine had been written in the stars_

_Made for each other_

_Like sun and sky_

_We'll have each other_

_As years go by_

_We'll share together the dreams that you and I_

_Made for each other_

The guests applauded wildly and Ricky bowed his head, in appreciation. The reaction Ricky wanted to really see was Lucy's. He searched the audience and couldn't find her. He got off of the bandstand and went in search of her.

He walked into the hall and was suddenly pulled against the wall. Lucy pressed her lips to Ricky's and slightly deepened the kiss. She felt him moan against her lips, which tempted her to go farther, but decided to end it there before they got to the point of no return.

"I loved your song," whispered Lucy.

"I meant every word," said Ricky, his eyes getting dark and seductively, then adding, "I loved your note too."

"Well, _I _meant every word, as well."

"I'm ready to leave this reception whenever you are," said Ricky, not being able to hide the desire any longer.

"Ready!"

As Ricky and Lucy thanked their guests for coming, they piled into the car that Lucy arrived to the church in. They sat in the backseat of the car and Lucy knew that she had to press Ricky and find out where they were going on their honeymoon.

"Where are we going, sweetheart?"

"That's for you to know and me to fin' out."

"Honey, what you mean to say is 'It's for me to know and you to find out.'"

"Yeah, that's what I said!"

"Anyway, you're changing the subject, where are we going?"

"You'll find out, Lucy. Now, quiet time!"

As Ricky said his final words, he placed his lips upon his wife's and there was complete silence all the way to the airport


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ricky took out the key and opened the door to the house that he rented for a week in South Carolina. He knew how much Lucy loved the beach and knew that their honeymoon would be wonderful with this picturesque scenery.

As soon as the door was opened, he scooped Lucy up into his arms and carried her across the threshold. They entered the room and kissed each other sweetly. Ricky put Lucy down and watched her take in the atmosphere of their lovely beach house.

"Ricky, this is beautiful! I can't believe you did this!"

"This house isn't as beautiful as you. Are you surprise?"

"Definitely!" said Lucy, enthusiastically, as she put her arms around her husband.

The couple looked into each other's eyes and as much as they wanted to, they were hungry for food because if they didn't eat first, they wouldn't have any energy for what would come after.

"The fridge is completely stucked. What do you want to eat?"

"These sandwiches look pretty good. Let's eat those!"

The couple set up the table for two and sat across from each other. While they ate, they glanced up at each other periodically and gave knowing looks. They knew what was coming next after their early dinner, but for some reason, the idea of delayed gratification was intriguing.

After eating, the two of them decided to go for a walk on the beach to relax themselves and allow their stomachs to digest what they ate before being together.

"This really is beautiful. How did you find this place, Ricky?"

"One of the guys in the band tol' me about it."

"Well, this really is gorgeous. We should do this more often. I mean, rent a beach house, not really go through more vow renewal ceremonies."

"Lucy, I tol' you before and I tell you again...I could marry you every day."

"I know I made you feel bad about the license and I feel like I guilted you into renewing our vows. I just love you so much and I didn't.."

Before Lucy could finish her sentence, Ricky had grabbed her, pulled her into his embrace and kissed her with passion that couldn't be described. After a few moments, he let her go and stared deeply in her eyes. He noticed her pupils had dilated a bit, so he knew that kiss must've affected her more than ever.

"You din't guilt me to do this. We been marry 11 years. I think it's time we did this, dun't you?"

All Lucy could do was nod. Her mind was still foggy from what had transpired and she was ready to go back to the house now. She wanted to be with Ricky and she knew that from their kiss a moment ago, he was ready, as well. Looking at her, he read her mind, so he took her hand and lead her back to the house. The moment that they had been waiting for was about to be here and neither could wait.

Walking into the house, Lucy looked nervously at Ricky. They had been together like this many times over the years, but for some reason, it was as if this was their first time. She began to feel anxious and wishing this feeling would go away.

Knowing his wife like the back of his hand, Ricky touched her shoulders gently. He felt the tension that she had and he was starting to become curious on why she was feeling like this.

"Sweetheart, somethin' wrong?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me. It's silly, I know. We've been married all of these years and been...together numerous times, so why am I so nervous?"

"Awe, honey, I think that's cute. You're probably nervous because it's been a few weeks since we've...you know...been together, as you say. And it's kinda our weddin' night, so that's a reason."

"Maybe. Part of me is terrified, but the other part of me wants you so much."

"Well, maybe I should try to convince that terrified part of you that there's nothin' to be scare of."

Ricky slowly leaned into Lucy and gave her the sweetest and gentlest kiss ever. His lips kept attracting to hers and he suddenly felt her relax. He ended the kiss and looked into her eyes. She looked at him with assurance and didn't look frightened anymore. He knew that the look she was giving him told him so much. She was ready to be with him and he was more than ready to be with her.

Ricky scooped her up in his arms, kissed her and walked her up the stairs to their bedroom, where another surprise waited for her. They walked in and saw that the bed had flower petals on it. Ricky put Lucy down and let her examine the room. She had a look of awe on her face and tears in her eyes. While Lucy looked at the room, Ricky went around and lit the candles that he had put out.

"Ricky, this is just...amazing. I can't believe you did all of this."

"I did this for you, my love. You're worth all of this and more."

Lucy gave Ricky a soft, promising kiss that seemed to linger on his lips. He opened his eyes and saw how his wife looked in the glow of the room, with the candles flickering and the natural sunset lighting coming in through the window. At this moment, both understood that words weren't necessary for what they were about to experience.

Ricky moved Lucy by the bed and moved the zipper of her dress down. He let it fall off of her and looked at her like a work of art. He gingerly laid her down onto the bed and knew that he had to take his time with this process.

As he hovered over her, he looked into her eyes and they were unfaltering. The nervousness that was there before was long gone and in its place was a sense of wanting. He placed his lips on the most sensitive part of her, which was her neck. He could feel her pulse quicken and knew that he had found one of her most sensual spots. Lingering on her neck for a few moments, he moved down to her collarbone and sucked on it, which made her breathing become somewhat labored. He knew that he was giving her what she wanted and this heightened his wanting even more, as well. Moving up her throat, he allowed his tongue to go up to her chin slightly before putting a kiss on it. Momentarily looking into her eyes, he saw that they were closed, but that her mouth was open as she was trying to control her breathing.

He placed his lips on hers and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She reciprocated and slipped hers into his mouth and enjoyed as they fenced together in a heated battle. The kiss ended and the two of them opened their eyes to see that they were both staring intensely at the other. Words failed them and they knew that they would just listen to their bodies.

Ricky let his lips go down her throat once again and let them travel down to her breasts. Putting one into his mouth, he sucked continuously and listened to Lucy moan, which encouraged him to keep going. He went over to the other one and gave it the same torturous pleasure. As he spent his time on her chest, he let his hands tickle down her side, which made her scream out in ecstasy. They found the place they longed to go and Ricky slipped two fingers inside of her. He knew that this night was going to be for her because she was the most important woman in his life and if she hadn't insisted that they fix their marriage license, they wouldn't be here in this moment, alone.

Lucy bucked her body into Ricky's fingers and writhed against the comforter. She and Ricky had always been amazing together, but this was more than she had ever felt with him. She was experiencing this on another level. Lucy didn't know how much more she could take and it didn't seem like Ricky was close to finishing what he was doing.

Ricky decided to unravel her completely and let his mouth travel downwards to that sweet spot of hers. Paying special attention to her stomach, he kissed her there repeatedly. Finally getting to her center, he put his mouth on her and used his tongue again to have her come undone. Lucy couldn't stand it anymore and let go of the desire that had been built up in her. As he came back up to her face, she looked up at Ricky and saw that there was something different about him. She didn't know what it was, but she knew that the most common feelings in his face were love and desire.

Knowing that he was close, Lucy helped Ricky dispose of his shirt, pants and boxers in an erotic way and grasped him firmly in her hand. Throwing his head back as he was continuously hovering over her, he closed his eyes and let the magic of her hand overpower him. He suddenly remembered his vow that this night would be about her and snapped back to focus on his wife.

He gathered her up into his arms and slid into her as deeply as he could go. Lucy started to throw her head back and close her eyes, but Ricky had different ideas. He quickly grabbed her by the face gently, which made her open her eyes to look at him. He kissed her numerous times while thrusting inside of her. The moan on his lips from her encouraged him to keep thrusting inside of her roughly, yet passionately at the same time. Moaning over and over again kept the rhythm that they had going and help their climax to be unbelievable. This was the moment that they had been waiting for during their abstaining and both felt completely satisfied. Releasing at the same time, both shouted as loudly as they could and landed on the bed, side by side.

Laying there on the bed, both tried to control their heavy breathing. Lucy looked over at Ricky and saw that he was physically exhausted, but satisfied. Lucy knew that they had the same mutual feeling.

"Wow..." said Lucy, breathlessly, "that was..."

"Amazin'" said Ricky, still trying to catch his breath.

"That was definitely worth waiting for."

"You're tellin' me!"

The two looked at each other completely sated and completely in love. The smiles on their faces said so much that words couldn't. Ricky knew that the silence had to end sometime.

"I just love you so much, sweetheart."

"I love you, too."

"I want to give you a apology. I never mean' to trick you and have Fred call his friend to fool you to thinkin' our marriage license was no good. It was awful of me and I'm sorry."

"Ricky, please. If it had been the other way around, I probably would've done the same thing. It just scared me to think that our marriage wasn't any good. I couldn't imagine not being married to you or not being with you."

"Honey, you'll always have me. A piece of paper means nothin' to me. We have our love. That's all we need."

"What about what we want?"

Ricky saw that sparkle of desire in Lucy's eyes and knew that he wasn't getting any sleep tonight. Hovering over her again, he traced his finger over her lips and smiled his biggest smile.

"Well, want is somethin' else."

Putting her underneath him, he didn't want to prolong the feeling he had this time. A wild animal type feeling possessed him and knew that it couldn't be tamed. Kissing her fiercely, he moaned as he roughly slammed into her. His thrusts were consistent and showed a hunger in him that needed to be satisfied.

Lucy was in the throes of passion and couldn't believe this side of her husband, but she liked this about him. She always knew he had that animalistic passion about him and was glad to see it come through this way. She arched her back into him and put her legs around his waist, trying to get him as close to her as possible. As he continually thrust into her, he had his lips on her neck. Feeling her release, he thrust into her one more time before giving his entirety to her.

Withdrawing from her, he came back to his senses and gathered her into his arms, while rubbing her back to soothe her.

"That was...unexpected."

"I dun't know what came over me. You just bring out the animal in me, I guess, Lucy."

"I think you should be like that more often."

"Well, I am with the stunts you pull, but I like it better this way."

Lucy smiled and closed her eyes, as she lay in her husband's arms. He kept rubbing her back and began to hum the melody of the song that he sang at their reception. Pretty soon, his eyes were closed and he knew that tomorrow would be a brand new day for the two of them as they continued to share their married life together and forever.


End file.
